


Three Little Words

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Donovan struggles with emotions, Lincoln loves him anyway, M/M, Oneshot, Post Mafia 3, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: In which Donovan finally says “I love you” to Lincoln. It’s just not in a way he imagined.
Relationships: Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 11





	Three Little Words

Those three words ‘I love you’ was not something John Donovan felt he could easily say even if he meant it. Something about those words felt final to him, make him feel exposed and vulnerable in a way he couldn’t describe and he’s not sure he could bring himself to say those three little words...even to Lincoln. It hurts him when he thinks about how he can’t bring himself to say those words because he does love Lincoln he just worries if saying those words will change everything, make Lincoln a target for the people he’s going after.

They’ve been together for a while starting their relationship halfway during Lincoln’s war against the Marcano’s, it was after he helped him take down Aldridge to be precise and now it’s some time after the death of Sal Marcano and they’re still together. The relationship was between them and them only and something about it felt special. Donovan has always struggled with his sexuality but when he was with Lincoln he felt those worries and struggles just leave him. In a way he guesses that his struggle with saying ‘I love you’ also links back to that.

Lincoln is another who’s struggles with his emotions which is understandable after losing everyone he’s loved and cared about but ‘I love you’ came out easier for Lincoln. He’s actually said those words many times to Donovan but he’s patient, he knows Donovan is not ready to say them back yet and he’ll accept Donovan’s soft smile and rub on the arm or shoulder after he says it, he knows it’s Donovan’s own way of saying it back just without the words. He just needed time before he could say it back...even if he did love him too.

Donovan just didn’t think that the time he finally says those words would be a moment where he is terrified that Lincoln is dead. A moment were his vulnerability and fears really came out. They had tracked down a house in the middle of nowhere which was some sort of safe house for this mob they had been tracking down, assholes involved with Donovan’s war in taking down Kennedy’s killers. Inside the house they had split up at one point and the whole place was just filled with gunfire that could most likely be heard for miles.

As the gunfire had started to die down Donovan had gotten ambushed by one of the remaining guys in the building. They fought for some time throwing brutal punches and kicks until Donovan had the upper hand and knocked the guy down.  
“Lincoln Clay is a dead man” he had spat as Donovan grabbed him by the shirt and pointed the gun at his head. The man had started to laugh as if he saw a flash of panic in the ex CIA agent which caused Donovan’s anger to grow. He knows he shouldn’t be worried because Lincoln can take care of himself so this asshole was just stupid for thinking that they would be able to take him down. He had ended the guy’s life and didn’t believe a word that came out his mouth. 

That was until he entered another room a few doors down, room filled with blood and bodies but what caught his attention was a chain and tags on the floor. It could have just been some piece of jewellery from one of the other guys but as he got closer to it it began to look a little too familiar. Kneeling down and picking the chain and tags he felt his heart jump in his chest as he realised it was Lincoln’s dog tags in his hand now covered in blood. He felt a spark of worry fill him as his eyes widened at the tags in his hand. There could be any explanation for this, they could have just fallen off or some asshole and grabbed at them while fighting Lincoln so to ease his mind he began to speak for the ear pieces they both had.

“Lincoln? Lincoln can you hear me?” He asked through his earpiece but there was nothing.  
“Lincoln?” He repeated again in hopes that it’s just a bad connection but again he heard nothing and now the worry and panic was growing stronger inside him. He knew he was in a way jumping to conclusions but he now started to panic a little. He got up and now began to search the house seeing as it was awfully quiet, no gunfire, no grunts or groans from people just silence....

“Lincoln?!” He called out as he left the room and began opening various doors to search for him but the more rooms he looked into the more his panic grew. Part of him worried that he was going to find Lincoln’s dead body or that these assholes had already taken care of him in ways he does not want to imagine and the thought of it was making him feel sick.  
“Lincoln?! Lincoln?!” He continued to call out but the more he yelled for his name the more his voice sounded desperate, the more he could now feel his voice breaking, verge of breaking down in tears at grief growing stronger.

“Lincoln?!” He yelled out again as he continued to search the house but there was nothing, his footsteps leading him to the front yard and he could feel himself repeating “Lincoln?! Lincoln?! Lincoln?!” Over and over again, voice a whimper as he did as he desperately looked at his surroundings to see no sign of him anywhere. He was gone, he doesn’t know where or who did it but he’s gone.

“LINCOLN!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs, voice echoing outside, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do if Lincoln was actually dead after everything they’ve been through together he doesn’t know how he would be able to handle the pain...knowing he never said those three little words-  
“Over here!” Donovan paused as he heard that voice, that familiar voice that he was so desperate to hear. Slowly turning around to see Lincoln coming out of another door, blood on him but it clearly wasn’t his, he looked well, no sign of any injuries or pain.  
“You wanna shout my name any louder?” He teased as Donovan just froze in his steps. Lincoln was okay, he was okay...he’s alive so why is he crying? Why can’t he stop himself from crying? Shakey breaths left his lips and his eyes welled up as he tried to calm himself but he couldn’t. He saw Lincoln’s smile drop as he looked at him concerned, Donovan’s chest felt heavy and the tears were definitely falling and once Lincoln realised that he didn’t hesitate to make his way over but now Donovan was finally able to move and was running to meet him halfway, throwing himself into Lincoln as he wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“You alright?” Asked Lincoln concerned as Donovan began to sob, body trembling under Lincoln’s hands as he held him tightly.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that, you hear me?” Sobbed Donovan, voice muffled a little in Lincoln’s jacket.  
“don’t ever scare me like that again” he repeated as he clutched onto Lincoln’s jacket. Lincoln was taken back with surprise, all his years he’s known John Donovan he has never really been one to show his emotions. Donovan was the kind of guy to lock them up and keep those emotions to himself so to have him right now sobbing in his arms he was surprised and a little unsure what to do, the only thing he could think to do was wrap his arms around him and keep him close until he had calmed down. 

The drive back to their place was silent, Donovan had finally felt himself calming down now that he knew Lincoln was okay but now he felt embarrassed for his emotional outburst earlier...it’s just not something he does, showing his emotions like that so now that he has he felt this embarrassment. Lincoln didn’t tease him about it and he didn’t speak about it, he just kept quiet as he drove the car, eyes looking at Donovan every so often to check that he was okay. 

They sat in the car for a moment as they stopped outside their place.  
“I thought you were dead” Donovan had finally said, voice sounding weak and croaking.  
“One of the assholes said you were dead so when I saw your tags on the floor I panicked” he continued to explain before he nervously swallowed. Lincoln shifted in his seat to face Donovan as little more  
“I’m alright...sorry for scaring you” he said softly before giving a sad smile.  
“Don’t be, I was being dramatic” scoffed Donovan as he opened the car door and climbed out to head inside their place. Lincoln watched as Donovan left the car, he had never seen Donovan so upset as he was back there so no he wasn’t being dramatic after everything they’ve been through it would be impossible not to worry about something happening to the other especially in the own personal war they’re currently in with the mob. 

Lincoln sighed as he climbed out and followed Donovan in. They were both quiet as they took their showers and changed into clean clothes before climbing into bed. Donovan watched as Lincoln opened his arms up a little, inviting him to hug. He didn’t want to ask for hugs but he appreciated that he didn’t need to ask because Lincoln just knew it’s what he wanted. He shuffled closer before he felt Lincoln’s strong arms wrap securely around him and Donovan couldn’t help but feel like he was about to tear up again. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to stop the tears from coming before those words were leaving his lips.

“I love you” they were a little muffled as he was snuggled against Lincoln’s body but the words were clear. The moment he said those words he felt the opposite of what he feared...he felt this relief, relief that he could finally say it. The truth is he has never loved someone like he loves Lincoln so to be able to finally say that to him he was relieved. Lincoln just softly smiled as he heard those three little words before he was wrapping his arms tighter around Donovan before whispering  
“I love you too”


End file.
